Our Secret Marriage
by Littlebug21
Summary: There was no music,no flashing lights commemorating the moment the two biggest actors in Japan getting married,nobody outside the room knew this was happening,the President's meeting room looked just that,and there were just a few people to be witnesses.


I do not own Skip Beat! or The Secret Marriage by Sting.

Our Secret Marriage

Today started out in the usual way. I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then brushed my hair. I got dressed in my usual pink jumpsuit covering my white shirt and blue jeans. Then something different happened. I went to my closet and carefully pulled out clothes hidden by a black bag over them. The only different thing about my morning. The rest of the day will be completely different though.

I rode my bike to LME and I made sure the black bag stayed in the basket in front of me. I quickly went into the building after I parked my bike and went to the Love Me Section's locker room. I found nobody there so I went to my next destination: the President's floor. Just before I went into the President's meeting room, I went into the bathroom with the black bag I was guarding all morning. I met Moko-san there and she was already wearing a red cocktail dress and was putting on light makeup.

"Are you really ready for this Kyoko?" Moko-san asked me as she quickly did my makeup and styled my hair. I nodded as I tried to see what I looked like in the mirror but before I got a good look the turned me around so I can change into my other clothes. The fabric was silky, long and white. It fit snuggly around me and mirrored my curves, the top hung low with extra fabric layering each other, just like the backless part of it. It pooled at my feet a little but I was still nervous about tripping on it.

_No earthly church has ever blessed our union  
No state has ever granted us permission  
No family bond has ever made us two  
No company has ever earned commission_

"Okay, take a look, Kyoko." Moko-san turned me excitedly to the mirror. "You look beautiful." She admired my reflection. I couldn't blame her, I look like a completely different person. My hair was put up since it has grown since my last hair cut, I didn't have a veil on but I had a flower at the side of my hair, and the flower pattern which hung low on my waist emphasized how much of a woman I am now. I was twenty and I was already in my wedding dress, something I never would have imaged three years ago when I was dressed as a Cain Heel's lucky charm.

Moko-san went out the bathroom before me and went to a man in a tux waiting by the President's front door. Yashiro-san offered Moko-san his arm which she took with a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. I giggled as I prepared myself for what was inevitably going to happen next.

_No debt was paid no dowry to be gained  
No treaty over border land or power  
No semblance of the world outside remained  
To stain the beauty of this nuptial hour  
_

The doors to the President's meeting room opened as if by magic and the Maid of Honor and Best Man made their way down the small row of chairs and parted in front of the President's desk. Then, all too soon, I was the only person left at the entrance.

I took a deep breath and began a slow pace towards my destination: the tall, handsome man standing with the President. There was no music, no flashing lights commemorating the moment the two biggest actors in Japan getting married, nobody outside the room knew this was happening, the President's meeting room looked just that, and there were just a few people to be witnesses. The Darumaya couple kept their restaurant closed a few hours just for this and sat on my side of the chairs, Father and his wife sat on the groom's side, Maria and Hio waited next to my soon to be husband.

Soon I was facing Ren and could hear nothing of what the President was saying. (The President got a legal license to marry people, how he did that, I have no idea.) "… Kuon will you please say your vows?" The President asked Ren, I listened specifically for it since Ren wanted us to hear each other's vows on our wedding day. I thought it was romantic until he kept stopping me from even taking a little peek at his.

_The secret marriage vow is never spoken  
The secret marriage never can be broken  
_

"Kyoko," Ren started looking down and directly into my eyes, "when I first met you I had no intentions of befriending a crying little girl but then I found something special in you. You had this pure innocence that very few people have, you may have been naïve and quick to believe everything everybody says," I give him a pointed look and everybody laughed when he gulped, "but that's because you believe that there is something good inside of everyone. You show them how special they are and help them grow with it.

"When I met you ten years later, I thought you were a completely different person." I look down at remembering how I first got into acting but then Ren gently picked my chin up to keep looking at me. "But then I got to know you again. You are still that strong, caring, smart, and innocent girl that I fell in love with when I was ten. Over the four years we've been together I saw you go through trial and error over and over again and saw you pick yourself up again and again, when you hit a dead end I always saw you make a new path for yourself, and I've seen you grow from girl starting off at rock bottom to a woman with accomplished dreams and tons of goals till ahead of her.

"There is no one I'd be happier to spend the rest of life than with you Kyoko. I love you and I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to marry you today." Ren smiled at me and I couldn't help but shed at least one tear after that beautiful speech. Ren really thought that highly of me and he wanted to show me that today. The President beamed at him before turning to me. "Kyoko will you please say your vows now?" I took a deep breath and looked straight into Ren's beautiful blue eyes.

"The day I ran into the woods in Kyoto I expected only a place to openly cry, what I found instead was beautiful memories of a childhood friend that I always looked back on to get me through the rough days after that. I met a beautiful boy named Corn," people chuckled as Ren grumbled at the word 'beautiful'. "He helped me cheer up in any and every way he could. He flew in the air for me, he played with me, and he made my tears go away. Of course such a wonderful person was a prince and of course he had to leave me one day.

_No flowers on the alter  
No white veil in your hair  
No maiden dress to alter  
No bible oath to swear_

"When I first met you in LME, all I wanted to do was force you to beg for mercy with my acting." I grinned at Ren's surprised face, of course I never told him what I first thought of while we secretly dated. "But after I heard about all of hard work and lost jobs you had to go through, I realized that you weren't Ren Tsuruga, the perfect gentleman with the perfect work record, but Ren Tsuruga, the regular man just giving his work his all and humbly accepting the fruits of his labor. You helped me as much as I helped you over these past four years. You encouraged me to go beyond what I would normally do, you've helped learn things even if they took a blow to your masculinity, and you've always somehow been beside me no matter how far apart we actually were.

"I love you no matter who you are, Kuon. I fully accept you into my life even when you try to scare me away with your past. Kuon, you may not be an exact gentleman but who actually wants to marry someone perfect? As Kuon you've taught me two emotions I nearly forgot, to love myself and to love others. Corn, Ren, or Kuon, or any other person I love all of you. I could never be happier than today as I marry you right now. Thank you so much for loving me as much as I love you." I shed another tear but voice remand even. The President looked like he wanted to cry a river though.

"Kuon, please give Kyoko her ring." Hio held out a silver band to Ren. Ren caressed my ring finger on my left hand before he slid the beautiful ring on. It wasn't flashy nor was it plain, it had diamonds in the shape of a flower melted into it. Ren kissed the back of my hand before he let go of it. "Kyoko, please give Kuon his ring." Maria held out a similar silver band to me. This unfortunately was plain on the outside but like mine it had _Kuon and Kyoko_ written on the inside. We all laughed at how small my right hand looked compared to Ren's left hand but all was silent when I slid his ring on.

_The secret marriage vow is never spoken  
The secret marriage never can be broken_

"Without further ado please sign your legal names here." The President held out a marriage form for us. He will send it to the government and keep a copy with him to prove our marriage when we feel like coming out. We both signed and will have Ren's parents and the Darumaya couple sign as witnesses later. "Now that that has been cleared away, I am happy to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kuon Hizuri." The President paused for a dramatic effect. I really wanted to wipe away the tear that stopped on my mid cheek. "You may kiss the bride."

Ren leaned forward and instead of going straight for my lips, he startled me by kissing away the tear. He finally pulled me in and gave me a sweet and deep kiss. A kiss that said I will always love.

_Thank you for reading. Please tell what you think, did I make a good one shot, did I get as close to the characters as I could have, anything really. Please have a nice day/evening._


End file.
